


Romance at North Pole Grotto

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Hipster Ori, M/M, Matchmaker Bilbo Baggins, Ori has a mouth on him, Santa's Workshop, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags!, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got a crush on Father Christmas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance at North Pole Grotto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



"You've got a crush on Father Christmas?"

Ori put a finger to his lips and shushed his friend. "Shut up, don't say it so loud will you?"

Bilbo took a long sip from his tea before answering, "I dunno. It seems pretty obvious to me that he has a little bit of a thing for you too."

Ori's face went bright red. It was in great contrast to the deep green of his elf costume. Butterflies sprang up from his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. Hope was an awful feeling sometimes. He had never wanted to dream let alone truly believe that ~~Father Christmas~~ Dwalin could requite his unrequited love. "H-- how do you know?"

His fellow elf gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I just do. The way he pays attention to you when you guys talk. He always peeks glances over at you during your shift when you're not looking. Plus Thorin told me."

"Wha--" Ori gulped. "What do you mean _Thorin_ told you?"

Thorin was one of the other Father Christmas' at the 'North Pole Grotto'. Usually Ori didn't work with him that often since Thorin worked mornings and afternoons while Ori frequently did nights and weekends. The one or two times that he had been paired up to be the assistant for Thorin, he had felt more than intimidated by the man's hard stare and cold attitude. How the hell he'd been hired to play Father Christmas Ori would never know. 

Bilbo was usually paired up with Thorin and seemed to be able to handle him well cause they had started dating a couple weeks into this gig. Since Bilbo's schedule was pretty free he was able to come in during any shift. So during the heavy traffic times (usually during weekends), like now, Bilbo was able to stop by and help out. 

"Thorin and Dwalin are cousins," Bilbo explained. "Not like first cousins, mind you. Or even second. I think it's more like third cousins once removed or something ridiculous like that. But they grew up together and are pretty close. _So_ , Thorin might have mentioned to me the other night when I was at his flat that Dwalin confessed to him that he fancied you."

Ori was at a loss of what to do. To his knowledge, this had never happened to him before. Usually people didn't _like_ him. He was Ori Rison. Ruddy hair, tons of freckles, awkward to be around, nose always in a book (if he wasn't working as an elf or the Easter Bunny's assistant that is). What did someone do when their crush likes them back? Christ.

• • • • •

It wasn't until around 10 o'clock that night when Ori could properly talk to Dwalin. They had been so busy with whining children wanting to get their picture taken with Father Christmas; impatient parents angry that their picture didn't turn out perfect, wanting a redo or their money back even if that wasn't policy and parents stroppy that because they wanted a redo they needed to get back into that long ass queue. The only words he'd spoken to Dwalin during his entire shift had been more or less things like: "Jesus Christ, _smile_ Father Christmas" or "Look Noah, I think there's someone who wants to meet you", "Please get off Father Christmas' lap. You don't want to be on his naughty list do you?"

Christ. 

Now changed from his dreadful elf outfit, Ori wore a ratty pair of skinny jeans, converse trainers, his hoodie from university and a hand-knitted scarf from Dori. He felt more like himself. 

After he closed the door to his locker, Ori practically jumped three feet in the air. "Good God, Mister Dwalin! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Dwalin seemed surprised, his eyebrows rose high and his eyes bugged out. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten ye, lad," The muscular giant of a man massaged the back of his neck. "I, uh, I'm, sorry I wasn't entirely cooperative today."

To say that was a bit of an understatement. Ori had record numbers of parents demanding their money back because Father Christmas looked like, as one woman put it 'a grumpy old fart'. 

Ori tried his best to still remain professional and shrug it off. "It's okay. The kids didn't seem to mind."

"You see I had something on my mind."

It was Ori's turn to look interested. His heart skipped a couple beats. "Oh yeah?" He inched a little closer, edging into Dwalin's personal space. 

"Yeah, ye see Ori I--"

The ginger decided not to let Dwalin finish his sentence. He reached up and pulled the wall of muscle down to his level and kissed him soundly. Their teeth knocked together rather clumsily at first, but soon Dwalin surged forward, taking the lead. It was magnificent.

They both heard chuckles from behind and pulled back, to glare at Thorin and Bilbo who were standing by the door. Bilbo was grinning openly, while Thorin only had the tiniest of smiles, but it was the most sincere one Ori had ever seen him wear. 

"Glad to see you come to your senses, cousin," Thorin said as he and Bilbo retreated. 

Ori could only reach out and grip Dwalin's hand tightly. Perhaps they had _both_ finally come to their senses then.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
